


Being Recognized: Scott Edition

by nival_kenival



Series: Being Recognized : Thunderbird Edition [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nival_kenival/pseuds/nival_kenival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are rather famous/well known, so wouldn't they be recognized at least once on a mission?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Recognized: Scott Edition

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to my sis who helped me out with the location and the name of an  
> honorable discharge, as well as a lot of american stuff because I have no idea  
> what happens in my southern neighbour, and another thank to my old man who  
> helped with the military workings

One of Scott’s thoughts as he landed Thunderbird One on the landing strip, was that he’d missed his time in the air force before his “honorable discharge” from it. He checked with Virgil for Thunderbird Two’s ETA, and discovered he still had a while to wait, so he checked in with the local rescue operatives about what would be the best course of action to save the people trapped.

With this rescue, a jet’s test flight had gone wrong, normally that wouldn’t be an issue as the pilot had been successfully ejected, but instead of the jet safely crashing into a field or something just as sparse and deserted, it crashed right into the main command building, trapping civilians and military alike. The situation was declared too unsafe for the local rescue teams to handle with the unbalanced structure and raging flames so International Rescue was called on to the scene. Although not without his father’s words in his head about keeping his identity a secret, but what was the likelihood of him running into one of the people he knew?

~~~~~~

Apparently it was very likely. Damn his luck, Scott thought as he heard familiar voices coming out of Virgil’s end of the radio as Virgil brought out the last survivors who all happened to be military personnel. Of course one of his air force friends had to be at the rescue scene being rescued by his younger brother.

Once Virgil let his cargo out and sent them on the way to the medics, Scott radioed in.

“Thunderbird One to Pod, come in Pod”

“This is Pod, What’s up Thunderbird One?” his brother’s concern could be heard over the line.

“Just checking in on your end of the rescue, were you able to handle them okay?” He asked, his concern for his brother being in the same small space of the Pod with someone who knew of him and had even met Virgil when he was a lot younger (and a lot smaller).

“Hmmm, handling a bunch of military people who know how to follow orders? Surprisingly I had no trouble at all-” He heard his brother pause, picturing his head tilting to the side as he noticed Scott was more than a little concerned. “-Is there any reason why their should have been problems Scott?” He asked, getting worried himself.

Scott shook his head and then, upon realizing Virgil couldn’t see the gesture, he responded verbally.

“Of course not, you know me Virgil, once I get a get feeling I can’t help but think something may go wrong”

“Well I had major success with getting the survivors out, the fire department can now put out the fire without having to worry about casualties to the people inside. It should just be a simple wrap up job from here...Can you tell the fire department they can attempt to put out the inferno now? I want to get the Pod back into the hold to see if I’ll need to add any quick changes to help with the fire” Virgil asked.

“F.A.B.” Was Scott’s response before he started his journey towards the Fire chief, who happened to be right beside where the medics were treating people.  His footsteps got the Chiefs attention and he gave her the all clear to start putting out the fire. She nodded her thanks to him and started rounding up her workers to finish the job.

Scott turned away, fully planning on getting back inside Thunderbird One when a voice called out to him…...a very recognizable voice.

“Excuse me sir, I’d like to have a word!” Scott tensed as he slowly turned around to face First Sergeant Jones, known to friends as Freddie, he sighed and put on his rescuer smile.

“How can I be of assistance?” He asked once Freddie stopped before him. The american’s jaw dropped at the sight of Scott, before chuckling and shook his head.

“I just want to say thank you, I mean it’s not every day you’re saved by a man who hasn’t been a part of the Air Force for, 7 years? Not to mention one who when he disappeared decided to live on daddy’s island and not work a day in his life.” Freddie grinned, while Scott winced and ran a hand down his face.

“Look I’m sorry for the secrecy but you have to admit, no one would think I was the pilot of a thunderbird with that rumour flying around would they?” Freddie nodded slowly.

“I certainly wouldn’t have before this” Freddie added. Scott nodded quickly.

“Which is why I would be in your debt if you were to keep this from anyone else, please, it’s of vital importance.” Scott said almost desperately. Freddie, thankfully, nodded and smirked.

“Insulting a First Sergeant of giving out trade secrets? Well I never!” He laughed, clapping Scott on the shoulder. “You’d best get back to that ship of yours, it looks like the flames have finally died down” Freddie said as he looked over at the rescue sight where the fire trucks were packing up, Scott smiled at him and nodded.

“It was good seeing you again Freddie” Scott said, turning his back to the officer and waving good bye.

“Have a good one Chisel” Was the response, and Scott grinned as he boarded Thunderbird One, got in contact with Virgil, and flew home. Not thinking to mention this incident to anyone else.


End file.
